


Quindi Marlena stai accanto a me (diciamola nuda e cruda ma che non faccia paura)

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [10]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Infidelity, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, References to Depression
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: Quindi Marlena stai accanto a me per viaggiareSe arriva sera impareremo a guardare la luna pienaAmore, non ascoltare il canto di queste sirene che non voglio annegarePerché il momento è ora scordiamoci la pauraScriviamo la memoria diciamola nuda e crudaSì ma in forma di poesia perché non faccia pauraIn cui Francesco, Lorenzo e Giuliano scoprono di avere un equilibrio.





	1. Devo credere che tutto ciò è reale

**Author's Note:**

> I titoli di fan fiction e capitoli vengono da [Niente Da Dire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVI3ghEYLnI) dei Måneskin.  
> Purtroppo arriviamo alla fine del plot dei Måneskin perché altre loro canzoni che si adattino all’OT3/OT4 non ce ne sono, quindi dalla prossima volta inizia ufficialmente l’era (?) di Ermal Meta, verso cui stavo comunque vertendo già da un po’, e che segnerà (si spera) una svolta più serena per la seconda parte del Marlenaverse.

L’estate arriva tutta di colpo, spezzandogli le gambe dopo un maggio in cui Francesco è riuscito a prendere la moto forse per due soli weekend e indossando felpe con il cappuccio sotto al giubbotto in pelle.

La discesa della sua pazienza è inversamente proporzionale all’innalzamento della temperatura, e il pomeriggio in cui Firenze arriva a sfiorare i 38°, Francesco è indeciso tra il tumularsi nel suo ufficio con l’aria condizionata al massimo e il dare delle ferie preventive a tutti perché persino lui si è accorto di aver esagerato un paio di volte quando ha pressoché ringhiato all’ufficio del personale di _smetterla di rompergli il cazzo_ e ha poi agganciato il telefono in faccia a suo fratello che gli ha chiesto dove trovare l’indice dei soci della filiale di Fiesole del 2017 – hanno le segretarie e le assistenti personali per questo. Cosa dovrebbe saperne Francesco di dove vengano schedati gli elenchi o salvati i file?

In verità a Francesco l’estate piace pure, anche se non quanto l’autunno. Quello che lo manda in bestia sono il caldo e gli ambienti formali dove è costretto a indossare camicie e pantaloni eleganti quando vorrebbe essere sulla terrazza di casa propria a fumarsi una meritata sigaretta con indosso solo i boxer o magari neanche quelli.

Ha così tanta voglia di andarsene dalla canicola della città che quando Lorenzo e Giuliano gli propongono di unirsi alla vacanza di famiglia a Camaiore, Francesco accetta senza neanche pensarci. È da tanto che non lascia Firenze per più di un weekend o per ragioni di piacere invece che di lavoro – le fughe sue e di Giuliano ad Arezzo non contano. Quelle sono una necessità tutta loro, un bisogno viscerale di partire e lasciare dietro al cancello di casa tutti i dubbi che i ritorni e le cose andate perdute hanno fatto riaffiorare – e solo dopo si rende conto con una striscia di panico sottile che le vacanze _di famiglia_ sono un ambiente a lui completamente estraneo, e che ha acconsentito a passare due settimane pesando costantemente i gesti e le parole perché sarà al cospetto perenne di Clarice e della madre di entrambi gli uomini con cui va a letto da più di un anno. Lui e Giuliano vivono alla luce del sole ormai, ma Lorenzo è un’altra storia, lo è sempre stato e lo è rimasto.

Improvvisamente, Francesco realizza anche che nonostante tre mesi fa pure Lorenzo ne ha riso, tatuarsi _“Too busy being yours to fall”_ appena sopra la linea dei pantaloni non è stata esattamente l’idea del secolo, non ora che girerà in costume davanti a Bianca e a Guglielmo, i quali sanno benissimo cosa Francesco stia facendo con Giuliano, che forse sanno anche di Lorenzo – stavolta Francesco e suo fratello ne hanno parlato con il cuore in mano, Francesco gli ha detto molto anche se non tutto, e _no, Gu’, non eravamo solo amici. Non siamo mai stati solo amici_. Neanche prima che Giuliano lo baciasse contro il muro di un locale, perché già allora stare con lui era troppo semplice e troppo complicato per potersi dire amici e basta, perché anche a diciassette anni Francesco faticava a sopportare la sua faccia da schiaffi e allo stesso tempo si tormentava se non la vedeva per più di due giorni.

Francesco già si immagina il cipiglio di suo fratello e la risatina di Bianca appena noteranno quella citazione sfrontata che lui si è fatto inchiostrare esattamente nel punto che lo fa sempre rabbrividire quando lo toccano o lo baciano. E grazie a Giuliano lo sanno tutti che Francesco è particolarmente sensibile proprio a certe carezze, perché Giuliano non è capace di tenere la bocca chiusa e si diverte ad andarci pesante con i commenti quando i suoi nipoti non sono nei paraggi. Lui dice che è per imbarazzare Clarice e la sua infinita pudicizia, ma intanto tre quarti del tempo è Francesco a rimetterci la faccia.

Magari, se Giuliano riuscirà a mordersi la lingua per due settimane, Clarice non scoprirà che metà dei segni rossi di bocca e unghie sui fianchi e sul petto di Francesco sono causati da suo marito.

È quasi sul punto di pregare Dio che gli sia concessa questa grazia anche se il suo rapporto con le chiese e con il divino è ancora sdrucciolevole e precario, ma alla fine Novella gli fa ingoiare le paranoie insieme a una birra bevuta sul terrazzo del bilocale che ha affittato di fronte a Santa Croce.

_“Tranquillo, resisti cinque giorni che partano anche le mie ferie e poi ti difendo io dalle piccole pesti.”_

_“Piero e Contessina sono l’ultimo dei miei problemi, e a Giovanna faccio ancora soggezione.”_

_“Io veramente parlavo di Bianca e Giuliano.”_

La mattina della partenza Francesco ha di nuovo l’ansia che gli sale in gola e gli fa girare la testa mentre carica le valigie nel portabagagli con il sole di giugno che gli brucia la nuca, perché Novella sarà pure l’unica al mondo a sapere esattamente quanto a fondo le cose si spingano anche tra Lorenzo e Giuliano, ma c’è un motivo se Francesco ha evitato religiosamente di vedere Lorenzo in presenza di altre persone: lo sa che il suo sguardo si sofferma spesso su quel sorriso storto fatto con le labbra perennemente dischiuse, come se Lorenzo stesse invitando il suo interlocutore a cercare un assaggio della sua bocca; sa che le sue mani tendono a indugiare sempre un momento di troppo sulle spalle di Lorenzo, le dita che a volte scivolano lungo il polso e cercano sovrappensiero una stretta. E va tutto bene se c’è solo Giuliano con loro, ma Francesco non può permettersi di queste sviste di fronte ad altre persone. Lui e Novella hanno temporaneamente destabilizzato tutti e confuso le tracce quando lei è tornata in pianta stabile a Firenze e si è presentata al braccio di Francesco con gli occhi pieni delle Highlands scozzesi e la bocca colma dei ricordi dell’adolescenza, degli anni in cui lei, Giuliano e Francesco erano amici e di quando Lorenzo ancora stava con Lucrezia e non aveva idea che sua sorella e il fratello di Francesco stessero insieme dalla prima superiore –  _“Secondo te com’è che Bianca veniva magicamente a dormire da me ogni volta che lo zio di Guglielmo e Francesco era fuori città? Dai, Lorenzo, non era una copertura esattamente a prova di MI6!”_  – ma ormai è divenuto chiaro che Francesco e Novella non sono tornati assieme mentre lui e Giuliano sì, loro stanno insieme come stavano un tempo anche se allora non se l’erano mai detti, e la sovrapposizione tra passato e presente è troppo perfetta perché non generi domande, perché la madre di Lorenzo non guardi Francesco con sospetto – Francesco l’ha notato quel dubbio premerle dietro gli occhi le poche volte che l’ha incrociata, e nonostante lei si sia comportata da perfetta padrona di casa e abbia addirittura mostrato una gratitudine nei confronti di Francesco che lui non sa come prendere, gli rimane la paura che la vecchia Lucrezia un giorno decida di nuovo che Francesco vada allontanato dai suoi figli.

Se l’ha presa male la volta scorsa, stavolta lo distruggerebbe.

Ma alla fine i primi cinque giorni scivolano serenamente tra le risate euforiche di Piero e Giovanna che riescono a sfuggire al controllo di ben sette adulti e si lanciano in mare senza braccioli con Bianca e _nonna Luce_ che corrono loro dietro per riagguantarli prima che si spingano dove l’acqua è troppo alta. Giuliano non fa nulla per aiutare, anzi, sembra piuttosto suggerire ai piccoli il momento migliore per sgattaiolare verso il bagnasciuga, e ride non appena Lorenzo impallidisce e lui e Guglielmo si scapicollano per riacciuffare i figli; si rassegnano entrambi a seguirli in acqua per tenerli al sicuro visto che sembra impossibile trattenerli dal richiamo del mare persino il pomeriggio in cui il vento alza dei cavalloni che spaventano tutti gli altri bagnanti ma non Piero e Giovanna.

E poi ci sono i momenti sparuti di quiete, quelli in cui Contessina si addormenta in braccio a Clarice sotto all’ombrellone, e Piero e Giovanna costruiscono intere fortezze di sabbia attorno ai lettini a sdraio, Giuliano sposta la sua attenzione su Bianca e Guglielmo perché tra tutti loro è forse quello che meno si è abituato al fatto che sua sorella e il cognato non vivano più nella loro stessa casa a Firenze, e con il loro chiacchierare divertito e complice in sottofondo – da quanto tempo Giuliano e Guglielmo sono amici invece che semplici cognati? Deve essere successo quando Francesco non c’era, quando ancora perdeva tempo cercando di scusare il comportamento di suo zio e di ricucire gli strappi che Jacopo causava con ogni parola – Francesco si accende una sigaretta, osserva Lorenzo leggere rapito un romanzo di Ken Follett, e riesce a percepire il momento esatto in cui il suo cuore si allarga, in cui tutto il fragore dei sentimenti contorti e infiniti che prova diventa lento e naturale come il suono del mare che si infrange contro la battigia e si porta via i granelli di sabbia lasciando indietro frammenti di conchiglie e legnetti levigati dall’acqua. Allora prende la mano di Giuliano in un gesto che non vuole essere niente, che è solo qualcosa che può fare, e Giuliano non si distrae, continua a prendere in giro Guglielmo perché si è lasciato convincere da Bianca a piantare aiuole di fiori nel giardino che hanno nella casa di Fiesole, però non manca mai di restituire la stretta di Francesco, di poggiare per un momento la mano calda sopra al suo polso e girarsi verso di lui per un sorriso fugace che significa solo _“Lo so.”_

È in questi momenti che Francesco sente tutto il calore del sentimento che li lega. Non se lo sente steso addosso come un vestito che un giorno potrebbe togliersi: viene da dentro, da un fuoco confortante che gli parte dal cuore ed è parte integrante del suo essere vivo, lo riscalda e lo rinvigorisce insieme al sangue nelle vene. Amare Lorenzo e amare Giuliano, condividere i giorni con loro, non sentirsi più fuori posto anche se ci sono altre persone tutte intorno è ormai parte della sua vita. _È_ la sua vita.

Novella li raggiunge al termine della prima settimana, appena in tempo per approfittare dei due giorni in cui hanno deciso di affittare una barca e prendere il largo, e nonostante lo scetticismo iniziale di Francesco, Guglielmo conduce la barca in mare aperto senza problemi, avanza fin dove i riflessi del sole sull’acqua li abbagliano come una distesa sterminata di oro e onde che sembrano rughe sulla fronte salata di una pelle marina.

Essere così isolati, soli in compagnia unica del vento carico di salsedine, è incantevole, estasiante, una pausa all’interno di una pausa, perché Clarice soffre di mal di mare e la vecchia Lucrezia invece è terrorizzata dall’idea di andare al largo, quindi loro due sono rimaste nell’enorme casa a Lido di Camaiore insieme ai bambini.

Oggi ci sono solo Francesco e le persone che già conoscono i suoi segreti, coloro che non l’hanno ripudiato nonostante lui gliene abbia dato la possibilità. Lorenzo ha tentennato per un paio d’ore prima di salire in barca, ma è stata proprio Clarice a convincerlo che per due giorni e una notte lei e la suocera non avranno problemi a gestire tre bambini.

Novella ha assistito allo scambio tra Lorenzo e sua moglie con un’espressione pensosa che non ha spiegato a Francesco ma che lo ha fatto fremere.

_“Si può sapere a che stai pensando?”_

_“Nulla.”_

_“Novella...”_

_“Niente, è solo un’idea, ma potrei sbagliarmi.”_

E ora sono qui che scherzano a piedi nudi e con la pelle che odora di protezione solare, Bianca persiste ad appostarsi alle spalle di Guglielmo per calargli in testa un cappello bianco e blu da capitano di nave che lui continua a togliersi e nascondere sottocoperta, ma Lorenzo lo ritrova ogni volta e lo ripassa alla sorella che rincorre di nuovo Guglielmo per tutto il ponte della barca, insistendo perché lo indossi.

“Capitano, mio capitano! Vieni qui!”

Guglielmo ride, cerca di allontanarla senza troppa convinzione. “Dai, smettila.”

“No, le gerarchie vanno rispettate!”

“Se si parla di gerarchie, allora in quanto capitano ho il diritto di scegliere se mettere quel cappello o meno.”

“Sì, ma io sono tua moglie, quindi alla fine comando io.”

Francesco scuote la testa quando suo fratello non cerca più di ribattere ma abbassa il capo sconfitto. Bianca gli rimette in testa il cappello con un gridolino esultante, e il commento che segue sul fascino della divisa e che fa arrossire Guglielmo pure sotto il sole battente è per fortuna coperto in gran parte dal fragore di qualcuno – _Giuliano_ – che si è lanciato in acqua saltando oltre il parapetto. Giusto perché non era ancora abbastanza chiaro da chi Piero e Giovanna stiano prendendo tutte le loro peggiori abitudini.

Lorenzo corre a tribordo cercando suo fratello con gli occhi. “Giuliano, sei impazzito?”

La risposta arriva distorta dal fischio del vento, Francesco non riesce a coglierla per intero ma vede Lorenzo passarsi la mano sul viso con aria esterrefatta e remissiva allo stesso tempo. Francesco si chiede se sia il momento di fargli notare che se Giuliano è già stato la causa della calvizie del padre, molto probabilmente sarà anche la ragione dei suoi primi capelli bianchi; ma l’autoironia di Lorenzo è una qualità ancora non pervenuta e l’umorismo di Francesco oscilla tra il pessimo e lo scontato nei suoi giorni migliori, quindi si tiene quest’osservazione per sé con l’annotazione mentale di farsela scivolare di bocca solo quando sapranno entrambi che Giuliano ha veramente finito di sfidare la sorte ogni giorno in cui non muore.

Per il momento, Francesco sta fingendo di non essere preoccupato dalle pastiglie che gli vede prendere tutte le mattine in cui si svegliano assieme. Le prime volte Giuliano le ha mandate giù con un bicchiere d’acqua guardando Francesco negli occhi, come se lo stesse sfidando a dirgli qualcosa, ma Francesco è stato zitto, si è solo tenuto a mente i nomi stampati sui blister. Dopo li ha cercati su internet e ha tirato un sospiro di sollievo perché solo chi si cura può guarire e a quanto pare Giuliano ha davvero smesso di ignorare i suoi problemi. Non pensa ancora sia merito suo come invece sostiene Clarice. Sta solo impegnandosi per _esserci_ mentre Giuliano compie il vero sforzo.

Francesco scende verso poppa nell’area della barca che probabilmente ha un nome specifico ma che per lui è semplicemente la parte da cui si presuppone ci si possa tuffare in acqua – poi c’è chi preferisce prendere la rincorsa e provocare principi d’infarto al proprio fratello, ma Francesco si limita a sedersi allungando le gambe oltre il bordo dell’imbarcazione immergendo i piedi tra le onde, e l’acqua è quasi fredda anche se è vicina alla superficie.

Vorrebbe sapere quanta distanza ci sia adesso tra lui e il fondale, quante cose si nascondano tra la carena e tutti i chilometri di acqua e correnti marine che li separano dalla riva. Francesco non crede a nulla di mistico o sovrannaturale e anche la vastità della natura stessa fatica a impressionarlo, ma il mare visto da qua sembra una realtà completamente diversa da quella che si vede dal confine sicuro delle spiagge.

Novella arriva silenziosamente alle sue spalle e gli si siede di fianco a gambe incrociate, gli poggia una mano tra le scapole in una parvenza di carezza. Ha il palmo ancora umido di olio protettivo, la sua pelle profuma di cocco e menta.

“Allora, hai cambiato idea?” gli chiede sottovoce.

“Su cosa?”

Novella sposta la mano di qualche centimetro, percorre con i polpastrelli i bordi neri del puzzle che gli disegna la spalla e che è servito a ricordargli tante cose durante gli ultimi anni. “Su questi pezzi che non si incastrano. Ora non sembrano più così irrecuperabili, no? Te l’avevo detto che ce la potevi fare.”

“Era un momento diverso quando l’ho fatto.”

“Sì, ma pensavi non sarebbe mai cambiato.”

E Francesco stringe le spalle, fa un sorriso che è in parte colpevole perché Novella ha ragione: al tempo pensava che niente sarebbe mai andato a posto, non finché quel che Francesco toccava finiva sempre col deteriorarsi, col distruggersi.

Non può nemmeno ribattere perché anche se adesso è felice, anche se adesso è sereno, ci sono ancora un miliardo di cose che potrebbero andare male, una moltitudine di dettagli che potrebbero scoppiare e causare tagli profondi, esattamente come è successo tutte le volte in cui Francesco ha tenuto a qualcosa, a qualcuno.

L’unica differenza è che stavolta Francesco non sta più in bilico e a testa bassa aspettandosi il peggio. Adesso ha imparato a prendere tutto ciò che c’è di bello e a goderne confinando in un angolo la paura che un giorno possa finire. Non si fa più incastrare dai suoi stessi processi mentali, anche se permangono, anche se certi giorni pesano.

E qualcosa di questo silenzio Novella lo coglie comunque, perché lo abbraccia e gli bacia la guancia anche se sta sbuffandogli dietro.

Francesco è talmente immerso in questo granello di pace che è quasi tentato di passarle un braccio attorno alla vita e stringerla. Baciarla, persino – Lorenzo e Giuliano sanno di loro, degli incontri casuali in privato dove riaffiorano i vecchi baci e di quelli fissi in cui lui e Novella riescono a essere solo amici, e a Francesco non importa se vederlo baciare la sua ex ragazza potrebbe dare il mal di testa a suo fratello e sua cognata – ma poi sente qualcosa sottacqua afferrarlo per la caviglia, e Francesco sobbalza scalciando.

Giuliano riemerge ridendo a pieni polmoni, agguanta la gamba di Francesco con tutte e due le mani cercando di farlo cadere in mare.

Lui si dibatte e si tira indietro. “Vuoi un calcio sui denti?”

“E buttati, dai!”

“Ho le sigarette nella tasca, lasciami stare.”

Francesco cerca di alzarsi ma Giuliano continua ad aggrapparsi alla sua gamba, e prima di poter capire cosa stia succedendo, delle mani lo spingono fuoribordo e improvvisamente ha il sapore del sale nella bocca e acqua nel naso.

Quando riemerge tossendo e strizzando gli occhi che bruciano, Novella è raggomitolata su se stessa che ride con entrambe le mani davanti al viso. Prima che Francesco possa anche solo pensare di vendicarsi, si tuffa lei stessa in mare con lo slancio sicuro di chi non ha mai avuto paura di niente.

Sotto la cresta delle onde, Giuliano lo cerca con le mani finché non riesce a toccargli il braccio. “L’acqua è fantastica, vero?”

No, l’acqua è gelida e gli sta increspando la pelle di brividi anche se il sole gli aggredisce ogni centimetro di corpo che non è immerso nel mare, e le sigarette e l’accendino che ha in tasca ora saranno sicuramente da buttare.

Ma adesso ci sono solo lui, Novella e Giuliano, e appena sopra di loro c’è Lorenzo che appoggia i gomiti al parapetto e ride, e prima o poi tramonterà anche lui oltre la linea dell’orizzonte, sotto il pelo dell’acqua.

Tutti i segreti che viaggiano nelle correnti marine sotto la chiglia della barca svaniscono: l’unico stralcio di fede che Francesco desidera professare è qui e adesso nei brividi dell’acqua fredda, nei nadir e gli zenit e il blu del mare.

 

*

 

Giuliano ha le spalle bruciate dal sole, persino il tocco fresco delle lenzuola lo infastidisce, ma invece che lamentarsene, sta usando la scottatura come scusa per stare sopra quando getta Francesco sul letto e anche la notte in cui Lorenzo si sente abbastanza sicuro per rifugiarsi in camera con loro e lasciar cadere i pochi vestiti sul pavimento.

La mattina dopo Francesco sente tutti i muscoli delle gambe e della schiena stridere quasi piacevolmente ogni volta che si muove, ma quando anche la madre di Lorenzo e Giuliano scende in cucina e mette sul fuoco una seconda moka di caffè gorgogliante, Francesco evita accuratamente di guardarla, si limita a mormorare un saluto in mezzo al coro di _“buongiorno”_ che è partito non appena Lucrezia è scesa dalle scale. Lorenzo e Giuliano sono i suoi figli, hanno avuto più di trent’anni per affinare la sottile arte di mentire alla madre senza sollevare sospetti – e non sono comunque neanche lontanamente al livello di Bianca che è riuscita a _sposarsi_ in segreto – ma Francesco è sempre stato un pessimo bugiardo, e Lucrezia Tornabuoni è la donna alla quale, tredici anni fa, è bastata una telefonata distratta per intuire troppo.

Novella arriva alle loro spalle e circonda con le braccia la schiena di Giuliano, che sobbalza e fa una smorfia sofferente.

“Ahia, porca Ma–” Giuliano si blocca appena in tempo vedendo le sopracciglia di Clarice inarcarsi fin quasi all’attaccatura dei capelli, e ingoia il resto della bestemmia a denti stretti.

Novella si ritrae subito. “Oddio scusa, non mi pensavo più che ti eri scottato!”

“Mi abbracci perché hai combinato un guaio o ti serve qualcosa?”

“Mi serve un altro giocatore. I tizi con i lettini vicino ai nostri volevano iscriversi al torneo di beach volley. Io, Bianca e Clarice abbiamo già accettato ieri ma ci serve l’ultimo giocatore.”

Francesco li ha notati subito quei due uomini. Passavano troppo tempo a osservare la scollatura di Bianca, nonostante la fede al dito e nonostante Giovanna, e hanno smesso solo quando Guglielmo ha lanciato loro un’occhiata truce che avrebbe fatto tremare persino il fantasma di Jacopo Pazzi e che ha scatenato in Francesco un moto di fierezza spropositata.

Ora sembrano avere puntato Novella, ma a quanto pare lei ha deciso di rigirare la cosa a suo piacimento, come fa sempre quando qualcuno le mette gli occhi addosso. Francesco prova a sopprimere il moto di inquietudine che gli punta le unghie nel petto, perché Novella preferisce difendersi da sola e ad ogni modo non sono affari di Francesco.

Lui vorrebbe che fossero affari suoi. Perché è un ingordo e un avido, e quello che ha non gli basta mai. Anche se ha Giuliano, anche se ha – in parte – Lorenzo, non gli basta. Vorrebbe poter mettere il braccio attorno alle spalle di Novella come fa con Giuliano e poterla chiamare _“sua”_ e deve esserci qualcosa di veramente molto sbagliato in lui se dopo tutti gli anni e i casini non ha ancora imparato a dirsi che deve dare un limite alle persone che ama, a quelle che vuole baciare, con cui vuole fare l’amore.

Non importa se né Novella, né Giuliano e neppure Lorenzo lo abbiano mai accusato di nulla, se non gli hanno detto che è un bastardo che vuole troppo e che dovrebbe decidersi: lui si sente così ogni volta che Lorenzo e Giuliano passano la notte da lui e non commentano gli indumenti di Novella che se ne vanno o che appaiono – l’ultima volta, Giuliano ha preso il foulard di Novella con un sogghigno: _“Questo glielo riporto io domani. Adesso però può tornarmi utile.”_

In cuor suo, Francesco teme che gli stiano concedendo troppo, che l’abbiano sempre fatto, e dovrebbe darsi una regolata prima che la loro tolleranza si esaurisca. Non si possono amare tre persone così tanto. Almeno una deve riuscire a lasciarla andare.

“Chiedi a Francesco.”

“Francesco non è un bravo alzatore.”

No, Francesco è addirittura più bravo a mentire che a giocare come alzatore. Ma anche in ricezione è meglio lasciarlo perdere. E in battuta. Alla fine l’unico sport che gli riusciva bene era il basket e non ci gioca da che ha finito le superiori. Le ore che passa facendo vasche in piscina non contano perché quello è solo un modo per sfogare la tensione – fare boxe come Giuliano non lo aiuta, lo carica solo di ulteriore aggressività e risveglia i vecchi istinti semi-assopiti di fare a pugni con la gente invece che con i sacchi.

“Fidati, Francesco lo alza benissimo.”

Il caffè gli va di traverso e quasi lo soffoca. Novella e Bianca scoppiano a ridere ed è Lucrezia che, senza batter ciglio, si porta dietro di lui e gli dà alcuni colpetti confortanti sulla spalla prima di mollare uno scappellotto sulla nuca arrossata di Giuliano. Persino Clarice sta ridendo. _Clarice_.

La sua unica consolazione è che Piero e Giovanna sono decisamente troppo piccoli per comprendere i sottintesi maliziosi di Giuliano. Suo fratello invece _no_ , e Francesco può leggere sulla sua faccia come Guglielmo stia fingendo di non essere nemmeno presente in questo momento.

Lorenzo lancia una singola occhiata verso Giuliano, inclina impercettibilmente il mento verso di lui e intanto appoggia una mano discreta sul ginocchio di Francesco da sotto il tavolo.

“ _Giuliano._ ”

Giuliano imbroncia le labbra in una smorfia che è divertimento trattenuto più che pentimento. “A che ora sarebbe questo torneo?”

Vanno a vederli giocare. Guglielmo e Giovanna perché vogliono fare il tifo per la mamma, Lorenzo perché probabilmente spera di vedere suo fratello prendere pallonate in faccia come ai tempi in cui Giuliano e Bianca si allenavano insieme, ma Piero si è raggomitolato sulla sdraio avvolto in un telo mare di Batman e si è addormentato mezz’ora fa. Francesco non riesce a smettere di guardarlo per seguire gli altri, anche se Lucrezia gli assicura che per lei non è un problema tenere un occhio sull’unico nipote maschio mentre si occupa anche di Maddalena.

Clarice infila sopra al costume una t-shirt dell’Hard Rock Café di Vienna che Francesco è sicuro appartenga a Lorenzo. “Se si sveglia, non farti conquistare dagli occhioni da cucciolo. Oggi ha già mangiato due gelati con quel trucchetto.” Lo dice lanciando uno sguardo di rimprovero a Lorenzo, che stringe le spalle e sorride colpevole.

Francesco promette di fare del suo meglio, anche se per ora non si è mai trovato nella posizione di dover negare qualcosa a Piero – o a qualsiasi altro bambino. Francesco spera che un eventuale diniego non scateni il tipico tornado di capricci con crescendo di urla a cui spesso si assiste nei luoghi pubblici.

Ma quando Piero si stropiccia gli occhi, non vuole gelati. Si guarda intorno, perplesso. “Dov’è la mamma?”

Lucrezia gli pettina i capelli con le dita in una carezza bonaria. “La mamma e il babbo sono andati con gli zii a giocare a palla. Chiedi a Francesco se ti porta da loro.”

Piero scuote la testa e si stiracchia come uno dei gattini randagi che girano attorno a villa Medici e che Clarice e Lorenzo stanno cercando di addomesticare.

“Voglio andare in acqua!” Prende la mano di Francesco e la tira verso di sé con entusiasmo. “Andiamo a nuotare?”

E Piero sta indubbiamente facendo gli occhioni da cucciolo da cui Clarice lo ha messo in guardia, ma Francesco non pensa ci sia nulla di male nell’accordargli questo desiderio, quindi acconsente con un sorriso.

“Mettiti su i braccioli.” Perché Piero vorrebbe nuotare, ma in verità per ora si dibatte solo allegramente mentre Guglielmo e Lorenzo cercano di insegnargli come fare a non affogare. A settembre l’iscrizione in piscina sarà inevitabile, e Clarice ha già iniziato a soprannominare il figlio _“pesciolino”_ con un tono talmente amorevole che non si capisce chi ispiri più tenerezza tra lei e il bimbo.

Piero infila i braccioli diligentemente e poi guarda Francesco con aria carica di aspettativa.

“Vuoi salire sulle spalle?”

“Sì!”

A Piero piace stare sulle spalle. Pare sia sempre stata un’esclusiva di Lorenzo, che solo il suo papà sia stato giudicato abbastanza sicuro da poterselo caricare così in alto e fargli vedere tutto da una prospettiva privilegiata, ma dopo il primo giorno in cui Piero ha seguito Lorenzo e Francesco in acqua per vedere le onde, l’onore è stato esteso anche a quest’ultimo.

Clarice è rimasta sbalordita quando ha visto tornare Piero seduto sulle spalle di Francesco, e anche Guglielmo li ha guardati con tanto d’occhi – lui perché oltre a conoscere la reticenza di suo nipote, sa benissimo quanto i bambini mettano a disagio Francesco stesso.

Gli hanno detto che Piero non dà confidenza tanto facilmente. Che il babbo, la mamma e nonna Luce sono le uniche persone di cui va in cerca. A Bianca e Giuliano si è abituato, ma i fratelli di Clarice non gli piacciono. I nonni di Roma, poi, neanche li vuole sentir nominare. Si nasconde quando li vede arrivare.

Francesco non sa cosa abbia fatto per guadagnarsi l’apprezzamento di Piero, ma i suoi sorrisi e le mani piccole con cui si aggrappa a lui gli scaldano il cuore. Quando Piero gli chiede di prenderlo in braccio, Francesco capisce sempre un po’ meglio la luce abbagliante che illumina Lorenzo o Guglielmo quando parlano dei figli.

Non si spingono troppo lontani dalla riva. Piero è  intraprendente e vorrebbe andare più avanti, dove l’acqua arriva fino alle spalle di Francesco – forse perché si sente sicuro finché Francesco è con lui. Ma no, meglio non rischiare di illudersi. Probabilmente Piero è solo innamorato del mare – ma si fermano prima, dove le onde arrivano appena sopra all’ombelico di Francesco e lui si deve inginocchiare per essere al livello di Piero che stende le braccia e impara a battere le gambe per venirgli vicino.

“Senza mani, zio, senza mani!”

Francesco sente le dita prudergli all’idea di lasciare andare Piero. “Sei sicuro? Possiamo provare un altro po’ prima.”

“No, senza mani!” Piero lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati, infiniti e blu come quelli di Lorenzo. “Ma se non ce la faccio mi prendi?”

“Sono qua per questo.”

Piero ce la fa. Arranca in acqua sbattendo le gambe e i braccioli gialli sembrano essergli più di impiccio che d’aiuto a questo punto, ma si tiene a galla, e dopo qualche sforzo arriva ad appoggiare le mani fredde al petto di Francesco, si tiene alle sue spalle e ride orgoglioso perché ce l’ha fatta.

“Ancora! Vai più lontano, facciamolo ancora!”

“Solo un’altra volta. Poi aspettiamo che tornino mamma e papà così fai vedere loro quanto sei diventato bravo.”

La verità è che Francesco vive minuscoli picchi di panico ogni istante in cui Piero non è aggrappato al suo collo e sta in acqua senza il suo sostegno. Se questa sensazione è anche solo lontanamente parte dell’essere genitori, Francesco decide in questo momento che lui non ha la tempra sufficiente per fare il padre. I piccoli sogni che aveva messo nel cassetto a diciannove anni per poi abbandonarli vanno lasciati lì ad ammuffire perché non può provare così tanta ansia per cose talmente infinitesimali – lui e Novella un pomeriggio avevano scritto su un foglio una lista di nomi. Francesco l’aveva ritrovata quando aveva svuotato la sua camera e se n’era andato dalla casa di suo zio. Non era riuscito a gettare quella lista nella spazzatura, ma nemmeno a portarla con sé. Chissà se è ancora lì, in quella casa impolverata che prima o poi lui e Guglielmo dovranno decidersi a vendere.

Piero è di nuovo al sicuro con le braccia attorno al collo di Francesco, e il bordo del bracciolo gonfiabile gli gratta il mento.

“Bravissimo. Vedrai che sorpresa farai dopo a Lorenzo e Clarice.”

“Zio Cesco, ma la tua mamma e il tuo babbo dove sono?”

Francesco si irrigidisce, colto alla sprovvista. “Non ci sono più, Piero. Sono…” Non vuole dirgli chiaramente che sono morti. Gli sembra una scelta lessicale troppo definitiva e brutale per un bambino così piccolo, ma l’unico espediente che gli viene in mente è appoggiarsi alla fede di Lorenzo e Clarice, a quelle parole che forse loro hanno usato o potrebbero usare per spiegargli la morte. “Sono andati in Cielo.”

“Perché?”

Ah, certo. È ovvio. È persino _normale_ che il figlio di Lorenzo Medici sia quel tipo di bambino che ti chiede perché le persone vadano in Cielo. Quando mai un qualsiasi membro di questa famiglia si è accontentato di una spiegazione rudimentale?

Dovrebbe esserci Lorenzo qui a rispondergli, a spiegare in modo rassicurante le verità che nemmeno gli adulti riescono a sopportare. Dovrebbe esserci Clarice che è riuscita a dire in maniera soffice eppure inequivocabile che i Medici sono una famiglia bella, una famiglia unita, ma non sono perfetti come sembrano a un occhio esterno.

La scelta più semplice adesso sarebbe tirare fuori la spiegazione che anche sua zia Maddalena aveva cercato di dare a lui e Guglielmo – _“La mamma aveva un brutto male e i dottori non sono riusciti ad aiutarla, quindi sono venuti gli angeli a prendersi cura di lei e farla stare bene.” –_ ma quelle parole avevano solo spaventato e fatto arrabbiare Francesco perché non riusciva a capirle. Suo padre era stato più sincero e Francesco l’aveva preferito.

_“Francesco, ascoltami bene adesso. Lo sai che ti voglio bene, vero? Che ne voglio a te e tuo fratello? Ve ne vorrò sempre, dovunque sarò.”_

_“Te ne vai anche tu, vero? Te ne vai come la mamma.”_

_“Non lo so ancora. Ma può essere, sì, che io debba andare dalla mamma. Sto facendo il possibile per restare, te lo giuro, ma certe cose neanche i grandi le possono controllare.”_

E c’è una parte di Francesco che non accetterà mai di essere cresciuto senza sua madre e suo padre, di avere solo pochi ricordi di loro e che quei pochi sono pure sbiaditi. Non lo accetta, ma lo capisce. Perché quel giorno suo padre gliel’ha fatto capire con tutta la delicatezza possibile.

Francesco prende un respiro profondo e spera che Piero non noti quanto le sue domande ingenue lo abbiano turbato. “Si sono ammalati e non sono più guariti.”

Piero aggrotta la sopracciglia, impensierito. “Ammalati come con la febbre?”

“No, non proprio come la febbre. Era una cosa più pericolosa della febbre. Più grave.”

“Ma tu non ti ammali, vero?”

Francesco passa un braccio attorno alle gambe di Piero per prenderlo in braccio, un modo come un altro per assicurargli che è qui e che non c’è da angustiarsi. “Io sto bene, Piero. Non ti preoccupare.”

“Se ti ammali devi prendere le medicine. La mamma mi dà sempre le medicine quando mi ammalo. Devi prendere le medicine.”

Francesco ne ha avuto abbastanza di medicinali. Dopo l’incidente e gli antidolorifici con venticinque righe di precauzioni e possibili effetti collaterali, non vuole più vedere pastiglie almeno per i prossimi otto anni. Vive per il giorno in cui anche Giuliano non ne avrà bisogno.

Forse non dovrebbe sorridere dell’inquietudine di Piero. Forse è crudele farlo, ma la verità è che prova una punta di compiacimento nello scoprire che a questo bambino sta davvero a cuore che lui stia bene.

“Se mi ammalerò, prenderò le medicine,” lo rassicura.

Piero gli abbraccia le spalle, i braccioli colorati che gli intralciano i movimenti mentre si stringe a Francesco. “Tu non devi mai andare via, zio.”

“Non sta andando via nessuno, Piero, non aver paura.” E poi, perché la vita è imprevedibile e a volte fin troppo spietata, aggiunge: “Ma se anche dovesse succedere, non sarebbe mai del tutto. Troverei comunque un modo di restare con te.”

“Tu non andare e basta.”

“Va bene, va bene.”

 

*

 

Ci sono tante cose che Francesco non si aspettava da questa vacanza al mare.

Il fatto che Giuliano cerchi costantemente di sottrarre Francesco alle attenzioni di Piero è una di queste.

Avrebbe capito se l’avesse fatto con Novella – benché sia stato Giuliano stesso a dirle di venire. L’amicizia tra Giuliano e Novella è un tipo di rapporto che trascende i loro legami con Francesco, che è nata in separata sede e solo per uno scherzo del destino si è accavallata con tutto il resto – ma tra loro due sembra piuttosto essere in atto un gioco di tira e molla dove Giuliano cerca di imbarazzare Francesco nelle maniere più smaccate e Novella a volte corre ai ripari e a volte invece rincara la dose.

Avrebbe persino compreso un minimo di rivalità nei confronti di Lorenzo, perché Giuliano custodisce milioni di segreti e non tutti sono suoi, ma tra questi uno lo conosce anche Francesco ed è il fatto che Giuliano ami Lorenzo più della vita ma non riesca a perdonargli per intero il fatto di aver scelto Clarice, di averla scelta e di non averla lasciata ora che Francesco è tornato nelle loro vite. Non importa che Giuliano capisca perché Lorenzo non abbia scelto di separarsi – l’ha sempre saputo che suo fratello non l’avrebbe fatto. Anzi, che avrebbe fatto di tutto per evitarlo – rimane sempre una parte irrazionale e forse quasi egoista che gli sussurrerà che Lorenzo non ha combattuto abbastanza per amore, che non ha _mai_ combattuto per amore come invece hanno dovuto fare tutti loro. Ma questo è perché nessuno ha mai preteso da Lorenzo che lui lo facesse.

A ogni modo no, non è così, non sono Lorenzo e Novella a infastidire Giuliano, ma Piero: piccolo, pieno di vita, e quasi sempre attaccato alle gambe di Francesco, gli racconta dei suoi amici, dei gattini a casa che si fanno accarezzare, dei suoi cartoni preferiti, della sorellina che forse non è poi così male ma comunque piange troppo, e poi pende dalle labbra di Francesco appena lui trova di che rispondere nella raffica di parole sdentate.

E a Giuliano non piace. Appena può, coglie l’occasione per rubare Francesco all’attenzione del nipote. Lo bacia, lo accarezza veloce lungo i tatuaggi – quei tre pezzi di puzzle. Too busy being yours to fall. _XVII-II-MMXVIII_  – gli passa la mano tra i capelli.

È così infantile, così tanto da Giuliano, mettersi in competizione con un bambino di cinque anni, che Francesco non può fare altro che sorriderne privatamente, alzare gli occhi al cielo con un sospiro rassegnato e poi seguirlo, dargli corda. In parte perché essere così chiaramente voluto, così palesemente desiderato, cercato, è una sensazione che a Francesco piace, che gli ricorda che non è qui solo per essere uno svago, corregge tutti i ricordi del passato e gli spiega che _non è mai stato solo uno svago_.

In parte, asseconda questa possessività testarda perché non vuole che Giuliano creda che davvero Francesco possa preferire passare il tempo con suo nipote invece che con lui.

Secondo Francesco è ridicolo anche solo ipotizzarlo, ma Novella gli ha fatto notare una cosa: Giuliano non è mai stato al primo posto, per nessuno. È sempre venuto _dopo_ : dopo Lorenzo, dopo Clarice, persino dopo Vespucci da cui – per caso, sfortuna o scelta, Francesco non lo saprà mai – Simonetta non aveva divorziato. E a Giuliano è andato bene finora, o ha finto che fosse così, ma se questa volta vuole sentirsi più importante, se è così e non ha paura di farlo vedere, forse è bene dargli retta.

Questa di Giuliano è una gelosia smorzata che Francesco riconosce perché da ragazzi lui stesso si è sforzato in tutte le maniere di non esternarla – prima con Novella, così assetata di indipendenza, poi con Giuliano e Lorenzo perché semplicemente nonsono mai stati suoi – ma la sentiva spesso pizzicargli sotto pelle, perché quei due ragazzi erano talmente belli, talmente oltre ciò che lui credeva di poter mai toccare, che ogni piccola distrazione gli sembrava una minaccia che glieli avrebbe portati via. Anche gli anni di università mentre lui era a Roma e Novella a Venezia lo avevano logorato, gli avevano impresso l’ansia costante che Novella potesse lasciarlo – non tradirlo, quello no. Novella avrebbe rotto con lui prima anche solo di prendere la mano a un’altra persona – per qualcun altro, qualcuno di migliore, qualcuno che sicuramente era lì dietro l’angolo ad aspettare la sua occasione di potersi dedicare a una persona come lei. Come Giuliano. Come Lorenzo.

Francesco non vuole che Giuliano viva mai questa paura, e quindi dopo cena, quando va a fumare una sigaretta in giardino, segue Giuliano dietro il pino marittimo, dove le luci del portico non arrivano e le torce alla citronella spargono l’odore forte degli antizanzare che si mischia alla brezza che spira dalla spiaggia più lontana.

Aspira un’ultima boccata e prende il mento di Giuliano tra le dita, soffia il fumo nella sua bocca e lo osserva inspirarlo a labbra dischiuse prima di baciarlo. Le labbra di Giuliano sono calde, screpolate dal sole e dall’aria di mare, Francesco ci si perde mentre assapora sulla sua lingua tracce di birra e di limone e oltre a quello, il sapore che è semplicemente Giuliano, che è diverso da quello della sua pelle, è diverso da quando Francesco lo tormenta finché non gli viene in bocca, eppure è sempre lui, sempre riconoscibile e perfetto e sempre qualcosa che gli dà alla testa, che gli fa scendere il sangue tra le gambe e gli gonfia il cuore e i polmoni.

È sempre Giuliano. Giuliano che lo afferra per le spalle e lo fa retrocedere finché Francesco non sente la corteccia rugosa dell’albero grattargli la schiena nuda, Giuliano che gli infila una mano nei pantaloni mentre Francesco gli accarezza il viso, gli succhia la pelle del collo. Morde quando Giuliano lo prende, quando passa il pollice avanti e indietro in un modo che fa tremare le gambe di Francesco e gli strappa un gemito basso, roco, che si infrange contro la spalla di Giuliano e lo invita a continuare.

Questo è l’esatto genere di cose che Francesco cerca di evitare, perché non gli piace fare le cose di fretta. Lui vuole il tempo di toccare ed essere toccato, l’intimità sufficiente per guardare negli occhi la persona che è con lui e strapparle il fiato nell’orgasmo. Però questo è quel che invece cerca Giuliano: l’adrenalina e il rischio di essere visti, la voglia di stare con lui che è più forte della paura e del pudore.

Francesco infila una gamba tra quelle di Giuliano, sente la sua erezione premergli contro la coscia mentre Giuliano continua a toccarlo, e intanto si muove contro di lui, cerca Francesco con i fianchi, lo bacia sui capelli, sul viso. Francesco gli afferra le natiche con entrambe le mani e attira Giuliano su di sé, ansima sulla sua bocca e chiude le labbra per baciarlo appena in tempo per smorzare i suoi stessi ansiti quando Giuliano intensifica il contatto finché Francesco non viene sulle sue dita.

Giuliano si tira indietro sorridendo, una scintilla soddisfatta negli occhi e una piega più dolce lungo la curva delle labbra, ma Francesco lo riattira verso di sé, la gamba premuta tra le cosce di Giuliano e le unghie che graffiano sui fianchi.

“Non fare lo stronzo,” Giuliano lo avverte senza troppa convinzione, una mano che lo tira per i capelli e l’altra ancora in basso che prolunga gli istanti lunghi e corroboranti dell’orgasmo di Francesco.

“Mi hai fatto venire nei pantaloni. Adesso tocca a te.”

“Allora andiamo su.”

“No, qua.”

E Francesco abbassa la testa, lo lecca lungo il collo prima di mordere finché Giuliano non batte il pugno contro il tronco dell’albero e scatta in avanti con i fianchi, perché anche a lui piacciono questi segni, anche lui sente il sangue ribollire quando il confine tra il dolore e il piacere si fa più sfuggente. A volte, per Francesco, è quasi indistinguibile, come quando riesce a prenderli entrambi dentro di sé, sia Giuliano che Lorenzo, quando Novella gli porta le mani al collo o Lorenzo lo tiene per minuti e minuti sul bordo del limite senza permettergli di venire. Ma non è mai la stessa cosa se sono altri a farlo. Solo loro. Solo loro lo fanno stare così bene.

Giuliano si muove contro di lui, geme con la fronte poggiata alla sua guancia, e Francesco fa scorrere le dita lungo la sua schiena, una mano sulla nuca e l’altra che vaga e lo tiene premuto a sé mentre con la bocca lecca e morde la pelle sensibile sotto l’orecchio.

Quando Giuliano viene è con un gemito strozzato e febbricitante, di quelli che non sono abbastanza, di quelli che poi sì, andranno in camera, chiuderanno la porta e ricominceranno tutto daccapo finché il piacere non gli farà cedere le gambe e girare la testa e Francesco se lo sentirà in bocca perché quello è l’orgasmo più bello di Giuliano, quando Francesco lo fa morire con la lingua. Ma intanto hanno questo, con le mani sporche e il collo sudato, e si baciano mentre riprendono fiato.

“Francesco?”

“Mh?”

La voce di Giuliano è a malapena un sussurro. È ironico – affascinante – come uno come lui, che fa sempre casino, che ride sguaiato, che ci tiene a far notare la sua presenza, diventi più lieve di un alito di vento quando ti parla con l’animo scoperto.

“Ti amo.”

Francesco chiude gli occhi. Appoggia la testa alla corteccia impervia e sorride. Passa le dita tra i capelli di Giuliano, sente il formicolio ovattato del caldo e dell’elettricità post-coitale dentro alle vene.

“Lo so.”

Ha un momento per gongolare, per prendersi un appunto trionfante di come gli stia esplodendo il cuore, di come gli venga da ridere, e da piangere, e da abbracciare Giuliano finché non saranno entrambi senza fiato.

“ _Vaffanculo_.”

Per ora, vince la risata. Gli increspa le labbra anche mentre prende il viso di Giuliano tra le mani e lo bacia, a bocca aperta, con il respiro che si spezza finché anche quello non diventa una carezza.

“Giuliano?”

“No. No, adesso non fare il–”

“Ti amo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Too busy being yours to fall” è un verso di _Do I Wanna Know?_ degli Arctic Monkeys e l’esistenza di questo tatuaggio è colpa della Magnifica Chat e del giorno in cui tutte noi Madonne ci ribellammo all’orrido cover-up che Martari ha tatuato ad altezza lombi. Fu dunque deliberato che l’unico tatuaggio che attore e personaggio hanno in comune è quello del puzzle sulla spalla. Il commento preciso fu “Francesco sul culo può al massimo farsi tatuare _Medici’s property_ ” so that’s my take on that. (Dalla stessa voce angelica giunse un “Lorenzo, dolce figlio dell’estate, giovinezza si fugge tuttavia, MA ANCHE IL TUO INTUITO NON SCHERZA” e vi pare che io non faccia dire a Novella aka La Voce Della Verità una cosa simile?)  
>  _XVII-II-MMXVIII_ altro non è che 18/2/2018 in numeri romani, la data dell’incidente di Marlena 1.


	2. Come l'aria di mare che rende tutto visibile

Francesco è senza fiato, sta arrancando con l’acqua alle ginocchia e ha ancora una mezza idea di girarsi indietro e prendere Giuliano a calci da Camaiore fino alla Svezia.

“La prossima volta che ti fai venire un crampo ti lascio affogare.”

Perché: _“Facciamo a chi arriva prima alla boa.”_

_“Che sciocchezze, arriverei io.”_

_“Non puoi esserne sicuro finché non proviamo.”_

E Francesco ha stretto le spalle e si è tuffato, perché nuotare è sempre piacevole, e se serve a sbattere in faccia a Giuliano che c’è qualcosa in cui Francesco è migliore di lui e di Lorenzo, ben venga. Ma quando Francesco è arrivato alla boa e poi si è voltato per cercare Giuliano con gli occhi, non l’ha visto, ha solo colto uno scorcio del suo braccio e della testa bionda mentre cadeva oltre il pelo dell’acqua, e Francesco si è lanciato indietro con l’orrore fin nelle ossa.

“Fa’ con comodo. Poi quando Lorenzo ti vorrà strangolare io non sarò lì a difenderti.”

E Giuliano ha pure la faccia tosta di scherzarci sopra.

Francesco ora potrebbe reagire come avrebbe fatto un tempo, insorgere come sta facendo Lorenzo ogni volta che suo fratello fa qualcosa di stupido. Potrebbe infuriarsi e urlare a Giuliano che _ma puttana miseria, ce la fai a capire che ho il terrore di perderti?_

Potrebbe. Ma non vuole. Quindi sospira e ruota le spalle cercando di sciogliere la tensione nei muscoli.

“Non mi hai mai difeso da tuo fratello.”

Giuliano alza schizzi d’acqua salata mentre corre in avanti per raggiungerlo. Prende Francesco per la spalla e gli passa il braccio attorno al collo. “Perché di solito non sembra ti dispiacciano i suoi attacchi,” gli bisbiglia all’orecchio, l’alito caldo e le gocce che colano dai suoi capelli lungo la guancia di Francesco. Giuliano gli prende il lobo tra le labbra, il rumore del suo respiro gli solletica l’orecchio e Francesco deve chiudere gli occhi e contare fino a cinque per mantenere la calma.

“Ricordo che ieri sera ne chiedevi di più,” lo provoca.

Giuliano sa come metterlo in difficoltà, ma vuoi l’adrenalina sottocutanea che gli informicola ancora il petto, vuoi il sollievo di avere Giuliano così vicino a sé e la bellezza di poterlo stringere, Francesco si volta e lo bacia senza dire niente. Per un breve momento Giuliano non reagisce, troppo stupito dalla reazione plateale di Francesco, sempre troppo riservato per permettersi anche solo una carezza più esplicita delle altre in pubblico, ma poi ride contro le labbra di Francesco e apre la bocca per lui, sulla lingua il sapore del sale e del mare, la sete dell’estate. Le mani di Francesco gli accarezzano i fianchi ed è lui il primo a staccarsi quando Giuliano è sul punto di chiederne ancora.

Francesco prova un godimento completamente nuovo nel vedere Giuliano ansimare mentre cerca di fermare un sorriso incredulo.

“Questa me la paghi.”

_Baciami ancora._

“Sto già tremando.”

Giuliano getta il capo all’indietro e ride.

Così felice, in mezzo all’acqua, investito dalla luce del sole che illumina la sua pelle dorata e le gocce che gli colano dal collo e lungo il petto, non sembra neanche umano: sembra più un semidio, un principe, qualcosa di surreale fatto d’aria e luce che solo a Francesco è concesso toccare, il ricordo di qualche amante mitico e tragico di cui cantavano i bardi nelle corti dei re.

A riva, il lettino di Giuliano è occupato da Giovanna che sta raccontando qualcosa a Lucrezia e Clarice agitando le braccia. Giuliano la prende sotto le ascelle come se fosse poco più pesante di una piuma, e mentre lei strilla indispettita, Giuliano si stende e la rimette a sedere sul proprio petto, facendole il solletico quando lei ancora prova a protestare.

Novella è sulla fila di lettini appena più indietro, cinque passi più distante da questa famiglia chiassosa e troppo felice per lei che non ci è abituata, e li sta guardando, un auricolare del telefono infilato nell’orecchio e l’altro che pende sulla sua spalla. Novella si sfila gli occhiali da sole e sorride a Francesco, e lui si siede sul lettino con lei invece che sulla sedia vuota a fianco. Novella gli circonda il petto con le braccia e appoggia il mento sulla sua spalla, sussurrandogli all’orecchio: “Grazie dello spettacolo.”

“Quale spettacolo?”

Novella ride leggera, la sua guancia è calda contro il collo di Francesco rinfrescato dall’acqua di mare. “Tu e Giuliano. Mi hai dato qualcosa con cui scaldarmi nelle fredde notti di inverno.”

E Francesco ha già intuito a che gioco lei stia giocando – è Novella, Francesco la conosce, sa che si diverte a pungolarlo, e tra loro due è lei quella che ha una categoria di video porno preferita, non lui – ma sente comunque l’imbarazzo arrossargli il viso.

“Era solo un bacio.”

“Uh, ma lo sai che sono fantasiosa,” mugola lei a voce bassissima, le vocali che si prolungano in un sussurro suadente. “Posso immaginarvi mentre siete assieme, come lui ti tocca mentre ti spoglia. Scommetto che è qui che ti morde sempre, vero?” dice passando velocemente i polpastrelli sul torace di Francesco. “Dove ti sente il cuore che batte più veloce perché sei eccitato, perché ti piace quella sua bella bocca. Dovrei provare a baciarlo anch’io almeno una volta, per capire meglio com’è. Tu puoi guardare ovviamente, e se poi da cosa nasce cosa a me non dispiace.”

L’autocontrollo di Francesco sta venendo messo a dura prova troppo spesso e a intervalli di tempo sempre più brevi. Per la seconda volta nel giro di pochi minuti, Francesco deve chiudere gli occhi e prendere un respiro profondo.

“Non farti sentire,” la supplica.

Novella ridacchia, un suono gutturale e divertito che riflette appieno l’espressione maliziosa del suo viso che Francesco non può vedere ma che immagina ugualmente con precisione millimetrica. “Perché? Hai paura che scandalizzi gli altri o che incuriosisca Giuliano?”

“Un po’ tutte e due. Mio fratello non sopravvivrebbe ad altre informazioni di questo tipo e io non penso sopravvivrei a certe alleanze tra te e Giuliano.”

Anche perché da ora in poi Francesco ci penserà. Ci penserà spesso, e probabilmente con le mani infilate oltre l’orlo dei boxer, quelle notti in cui è solo in casa e non riesce a capire chi gli manchi di più tra Novella, Lorenzo e Giuliano. Potrebbe averci già pensato un paio di volte, in tutta onestà, e sentendosi in colpa perché anche se le sue fantasie non fanno male a nessuno, Francesco ha sempre la sensazione che questa voglia che ha di tutti e tre sia fondamentalmente egoista.

“Dovremmo testare questo tuo limite, Francesco.”

Forse non è semplicemente abituato a essere voluto. Di solito, nemmeno lui è la prima scelta di qualcuno. Per tanto tempo, non è nemmeno stato una scelta.

“O magari no.”

“Ne parlerò con Giuliano.”

“ _O magari no_.”

“Chi lo sa. Forse gliel’ho già detto e stiamo pianificando tutto a tua insaputa. O forse ti sto prendendo in giro. Sono entrambe possibilità fortemente plausibili.” Novella fa scivolare le dita lungo le vertebre di Francesco e appoggia la mano sulla curva della schiena, appena sopra al bordo del costume. Il suo tocco caldo lo solletica lungo la spina dorsale, riposa lì su quei centimetri di pelle sensibile. “Invece che dici, riesco ad averti tutto per me stasera? Sei così bello che vorrei fare l’amore con te adesso, farti venire qui mentre Lorenzo e Giuliano ci guardano. Ci hai mai pensato a come sarebbe averci tutti e tre per te? Solo per te, insieme, a darti piacere.”

Francesco sente un tremito salirgli dalla schiena fino al collo, le gambe pesanti per quanto si sta sforzando di rimanere fermo. “Ti diverti proprio a fare la stronza?”

“E me lo chiedi pure?” Novella gli bacia il collo mordicchiando lentamente la pelle tesa. È così rapida che difficilmente qualcuno può averla vista, ma intanto Francesco si sente bruciare, si irrigidisce e contrae i muscoli dello stomaco, il fiato che gli si strozza in gola.

“Dai che ci sono tutti.”

“E quindi?”

“E quindi non posso farmi venire un’erezione davanti ai figli di Guglielmo e di Lorenzo.”

Novella gli scoppia a ridere addosso e nasconde il viso contro la sua spalla, quella libera da tatuaggi.

La mano però non la sposta, è ancora lì, sulla curva della sua schiena, a tormentarlo e a ricordargli quanto poco ci vorrebbe per scendere appena un po’ più in basso.

“Dio, Francesco, quanto ti amo.”

Francesco sobbalza e si volta di scatto verso il sorriso di Novella che lo guarda felice, spensierata, come se non gli avesse appena fatto esplodere una bomba in faccia.

“Cosa?”

“Francesco, su. Non fare lo stupido adesso.”

Lei continua a sorridere mentre lo prende in giro e si porta le gambe al petto, lasciandolo libero dal suo abbraccio, lasciandolo respirare, ragionare.

Francesco, semplicemente, non capisce. La cerca con le dita, le poggia la mano sul ginocchio. Ha le palpitazioni, il cuore che di colpo ha preso a battere in petto così veloce da fargli tremare le spalle.

“Non dici sul serio.”

Novella inclina la testa e gli scosta i capelli dalla fronte con una delicatezza che non le ha più ritrovato sulle dita da che avevano vent’anni: la Novella che è tornata dalla Scozia non è mai tenera, sta sempre a occhieggiare il mondo con un brillio malizioso stretto tra i denti e il pugno chiuso pronto a colpire. Non è stata così gentile nemmeno la prima notte in cui hanno rifatto l’amore dopo anni e con il sollievo di essere di nuovo insieme e di non aver visto Giuliano morire.

“Sì che sono seria. Perché pensi che sarei tornata altrimenti? Mi ero fatta una vita in Scozia, avevo degli amici, avevo un fidanzato che mi voleva sposare.” Novella sospira, scuote la testa e torna a sorridergli. “Ma io non volevo lui: mi mancava il mio migliore amico. Che ci stavo a fare lì se non c’eri tu?”

E Francesco non sa più cosa dire. Se si ferma un momento può quasi sentirlo il rumore dei suoi pensieri, lo sferragliare roboante che gli ricorda che fino ad alcuni anni fa era solo con l’unica compagnia di suo zio Jacopo e del suo veleno, e com’è successo che adesso stia qui, con le braccia di Novella attorno alle spalle e Giuliano e Lorenzo che – Francesco lo sa, se lo sente sulla pelle – lo stanno guardando e stanno cercando di decifrare il peso delle sue dita sulle gambe nude di Novella?

“Come fai a…” Francesco vorrebbe domandarle come sia possibile che lei ami lui che ha la testa costantemente in confusione perché ha perso l’orientamento tra tutti i baci che ha dato, tra tutte le notti durante cui ha sfilato i vestiti di dosso a Lorenzo e Giuliano e poi è andato a prenderla in aeroporto con la pelle ancora intrisa dell’odore di sesso e profumo maschile. Non ce la fa a chiederle come possa amare lui che ama già altri due uomini, che prende in braccio i figli di Clarice e poi la sera va a fare l’amore con suo marito anche se sa che sta mettendo una famiglia a rischio – lo sa anche Lorenzo, eppure lo fanno lo stesso. Eppure non accennano a smettere.

Novella alza gli occhi al cielo sbuffando e stringe la mano di Francesco. “Fra, se fossi stato diverso non ti avrei amato così tanto. Non è la stessa cosa che avete tu, Lorenzo e Giuliano. Non la vorrei neanche una cosa simile, lo lascio volentieri a voi tutto quel casino dell’amore eterno e del consumarsi di passione. L’abbiamo già provato io e te quel tipo di rapporto, e non fa per me, non sono più io. Ho capito che per me amare è avere qualcuno che non se ne voglia andare e che mi permetta di restare.”

“Eri stata tu ad andartene.”

Senza quasi avvisarlo. Un messaggio sul cellulare che diceva “ _Mi hanno presa per l’internship in Scozia. Parto a gennaio”_ e Francesco era riuscito a vederla una sola volta prima che lei prendesse l’aereo. E poi erano stati altri due mesi di telefonate, di ansie ingoiate insieme al caffè la mattina e troppe birre la sera, e alla fine anche loro due erano scoppiati.

“Tu non eri pronto e faceva troppo male restare lì ferma a guardarti ucciderti da solo. Pensavo che, se fossi partita, avrei capito cosa fare. Mi ero sbagliata.”

Francesco le prende la mano e se la porta alla bocca per baciarle le nocche. Sposta lo sguardo e sì, Lorenzo e Giuliano sono lì cauti che li fissano, che attendono senza sapere anche se forse possono immaginare. Francesco sorride loro e la sottile tensione che li irrigidisce si scioglie in un istante: Giuliano annuisce con l’accenno di un sorriso e chiude gli occhi con il braccio ancora saldo su Giovanna, e Lorenzo continua a parlare con Bianca e Guglielmo ma senza più lasciar vagare lo sguardo verso di lui.

Francesco sente improvvisamente il cuore diventare troppo grande e troppo forte per restare contenuto dalla gabbia di ossa e carne che è il suo corpo.

Sta succedendo spesso in questi ultimi giorni. Per colpa della risata di Lorenzo, delle carezze di Giuliano. Della fiducia di Novella.

“E se tornati a Firenze venissi a vivere con me?”

“Mi piacerebbe, Fra. Mi piacerebbe tanto.”

 

*

 

Non ha passato la notte con Novella. Una parte di lui voleva farlo – una parte di lui voleva condurla alla camera che condividono lui e Giuliano e vedere cosa sarebbe potuto succedere, il se stesso diciannovenne che strepitava per avere un’occasione, ma Francesco è un uomo adulto adesso e se non ha ceduto quando era adolescente di certo non lo farà ora – ma sarebbe stato troppo. Sarebbe stato sbagliato.

Giuliano gli ha detto: _“Vai. Da qui a Firenze cosa cambia?”_

Ma cambia. Cambia tutto perché qui c’è la famiglia di Giuliano, la famiglia di Lorenzo, e Giuliano gli ha appena detto di amarlo. Francesco gli ha appena detto di amarlo a sua volta. Novella non ha mai smesso di far parte di questa equazione, ci è tornata a testa alta nel momento stesso in cui ha risposto alla telefonata di un numero sconosciuto e lo ha chiamato “ _Fra”_ dall’Oltremanica, e Francesco non l’ha mai nascosto a Giuliano e Lorenzo, ma c’è un luogo e un tempo per tutto e questo non è il momento né tantomeno il posto giusto per passare la notte con Novella.

Lei non ci è rimasta male – sapeva che non può succedere qui. Forse lei per prima gli avrebbe chiuso la porta in faccia se Francesco avesse provato a entrare nel suo letto adesso – ma soprattutto, Giuliano ha dormito stretto a lui nonostante il caldo, e la mattina sono scesi di sotto quando ormai tutti gli altri stavano incamminandosi verso la spiaggia perché loro due si sono attardati a baciarsi e fare l’amore tra le lenzuola bianche mentre il sole rischiarava il colore della pelle nuda attraverso il vetro delle finestre. Quando sono rimasti soli in casa e le tazze del caffè sono tornate nello scolapiatti, lo hanno fatto di nuovo contro il tavolo della cucina e Giuliano ha passato il resto della giornata miracolosamente tranquillo, continuando a lanciare a Francesco solo occhiate silenziose e sorrisi quieti mentre le chiacchiere di Bianca e Clarice gli scivolavano addosso.

Francesco non immaginava che amare Giuliano potesse essere anche un affare tranquillo, una giornata serena. Giuliano e l’amore sono sempre stati una questione mozzafiato, un ardore che brucia di tanti sentimenti diversi: l’affetto, la gioia, il desiderio, l’esaltazione. A volte anche la rabbia. Ma così è delicato, è rinfrancante. Ha il sapore dei giorni che vengono per non doversene andare.

Forse è così che Giuliano ama quando non è costretto a lottare contro il tempo, a doversi nascondere, a dover sfidare le convenzioni.

Anche se adesso Giuliano gli sta dando le spalle, Francesco intravede un assaggio di futuro sulla sua schiena abbronzata, non più solo il disegno del presente e gli accenni di passato – il presente è bello e va stretto tra le mani, ma a volte scivola via e ti lascia con i domani vuoti. Francesco sta imparando a cogliere i momenti finché ci sono, ma quel _“Ti amo”_ sussurrato intanto può dargli una pace lunga anni.

Giuliano è appoggiato con i gomiti al balcone della finestra e guarda fuori verso la spiaggia bagnata dalla luna calante, tra le dita una delle sigarette di Francesco e solo un asciugamano legato in vita a coprirlo. Odora ancora di bagnoschiuma e deodorante e ha i capelli umidi.

Francesco lo bacia tra le scapole, la pelle fresca contro le sue labbra calde, e Giuliano ha un brivido, Francesco gli sente la pelle d’oca alzarsi sotto le sue mani mentre gli sfiora un braccio.

Giuliano finisce la sigaretta, sospira lentamente quando Francesco risale con la bocca fino alla curva tra il suo collo e la clavicola, lo bacia piano, assapora sulla lingua il sentore della pelle pulita.

Giuliano freme. “È strano, vero? Quando non sopporti nemmeno che ti sfiorino eppure muori dal bisogno di venire toccato.”

Francesco si blocca, le dita a solo un soffio dal nodo dell’asciugamano. “Ti sto dando fastidio?”

“Sì. Ma non lasciarmi andare, continua a toccarmi.” Giuliano si volta e lo bacia, gli parla con le labbra appoggiate alle sue: “Fallo diventare piacevole.”

Francesco lo asseconda, lo accarezza sulla vita, sui fianchi, per ora lascia perdere l’intento di spogliarlo dell’asciugamano e gli porta una mano alla gola, passa il pollice sul suo pomo d’Adamo e lo sente alzarsi e abbassarsi con il respiro mentre Francesco continua a baciarlo, sulla lingua il sapore di dentifricio e della sigaretta che Giuliano gli ha rubato, il calore della sua bocca che gli fa venire voglia di scendere più in basso con le mani, di retrocedere fino al letto senza mai sciogliere Giuliano dalla stretta delle sue braccia.

Giuliano allenta il laccio dei pantaloni di Francesco e li lascia cadere a terra, raggiungono il letto a tentoni, rischiando di inciampare su un paio di scarpe rimasto abbandonato in mezzo alla stanza. Disteso sotto Francesco, l’asciugamano che resiste ostinatamente attorno ai suoi fianchi, Giuliano infila la mano sotto i boxer di Francesco e glieli abbassa oltre le cosce. Sobbalza quando le dita di Francesco si infilano tra i suoi capelli, accarezzando invece di prendere e afferrare.

Francesco non si lascia ingannare dal suo ansito roco, si allontana dalle sue labbra quanto basta per guardarlo negli occhi e sussurrargli contro il viso: “Cos’è che non ti piace?”

“Il fatto che mi serva per sentirmi bene.”

Quanto è bravo Giuliano a distruggere quel che lo può aiutare.

“Un passo avanti e due passi indietro, Giuliano?”

Lui sorride, sempre quella luce rotta e ammaccata che corrode l’azzurro dei suoi occhi. “Chi corre troppo, inciampa.”

Francesco vorrebbe riportare Giuliano alle colline in questo istante, stenderlo su un prato e spogliarlo con solo la luna che li guarda. Vuole riportarlo a casa, insegnare anche a lui che _guarda, quella è la Stella Polare, partendo da lei possiamo ritrovare anche tutte le altre. Non possiamo perderci_.

“Io e Lorenzo non ti lasceremmo cadere.”

“Non mi avete lasciato morire,” Giuliano mormora pacato, come se stesse parlando della vita di qualcun altro, della morte di qualcun altro. Non la sua. Non è mai la sua.

“No, non te l’abbiamo lasciato fare,” gli ricorda. Francesco gli bacia lo zigomo, il collo, porta le labbra appena sotto il suo orecchio e bisbiglia: “Devi adeguarti all’idea di averci a fianco finché non saremo tutti vecchi e senza denti.”

Giuliano ride, affonda una mano tra i ricci di Francesco e gli permette di continuare a baciargli il collo, di leccare la pelle calda lungo la gola: “Con le rughe e le palle cadenti. Non so se avrò ancora voglia di scoparvi quando sarete due cariatidi.”

“Chi ti dice che noi avremo voglia di scopare te? Sarai anche tu vecchio e con il cazzo moscio.”

“Io per allora mi sarò trovato una ventenne rifatta con le tette grandi e che mi vuole solo per i soldi.”

Giuliano che non sopporta più di avere maschere, che ha bisogno delle mani di Francesco e del suo corpo ma vuole imparare a bastarsi da solo.

Francesco scioglie il nodo dell’asciugamano e gli posa un bacio tra i pettorali, scende più in basso, lungo il solco accennato dei muscoli addominali.

“Allora sarà meglio che ne approfitti ora finché ancora te lo faccio venire duro.”

Giuliano inspira l’aria a denti stretti, inarca i fianchi e viene incontro alla sua bocca.

Francesco non capisce le donne che si lamentano di _dover_ fare pompini al proprio uomo. A Francesco è sempre piaciuto. Gli piace sentire il peso dell’eccitazione di Giuliano o di Lorenzo nella propria bocca, gli piace la sensazione liscia della pelle tesa contro la lingua, gli piacciono le loro mani tra i capelli e quel momento in cui le uniche cose che sente sono il loro odore nel naso e il loro sapore contro il palato, il suono dei loro gemiti rochi che non riescono a trattenere perché è lui che li fa stare così bene.

Le unghie corte di Giuliano lo graffiano sul cuoio capelluto e Francesco prende fiato prima di andare più a fondo, finché non sente la punta fino in gola e deve usare le braccia per tenere fermi i fianchi di Giuliano che si inarca e gli mormora incoraggiamenti strappati.

È a un passo dall’orgasmo se non anche meno quando bussano alla porta, e Giuliano si morde il pugno per arginare la bestemmia a bordo labbra. “Non smettere. Dio, ti uccido se smetti.”

Delle nocche esitanti bussano di nuovo contro la porta e Francesco si tira su sulle ginocchia nonostante le proteste di Giuliano.

_“Sono io.”_

Il sussurro è leggerissimo ma inconfondibile. Giuliano abbandona la testa contro il materasso e rantola una maledizione. Francesco sorride e gli bacia una coscia causandogli un sussulto elettrico prima di andare ad aprire e permettere a Lorenzo di scivolare in camera prima che qualcuno possa accorgersi di loro. Fa girare la chiave nella serratura mentre Lorenzo si avvicina al letto in punta di piedi.

“Ho interrotto qualcosa?”

Il sussurro astioso di Giuliano è quasi comico: “No, figurati, stavo giusto pensando che venire è sopravvalutato.”

Lorenzo si sfila la maglia e sale carponi sul letto, passa una mano leggera sul petto di Giuliano prima di scendere molto più in basso. “Allora non devo farmi perdonare?”

C’è sempre un momento, una frazione di secondo o un minuto intero in cui Francesco si perde quando vede Lorenzo e Giuliano assieme, in cui le sue facoltà cognitive e motorie si azzerano e riesce solo a guardarli, a bearsi della vista del corpo affusolato di Lorenzo che si appoggia su quello più muscoloso di Giuliano, le loro dita che si intrecciano e le labbra tumide che lui ha baciato, che Francesco conosce come fossero le proprie, che si appoggiano sulla pelle e lasciano tracce umide e i solchi rossi dei denti che mordono una spalla.

Giuliano bacia Lorenzo, le dita perse tra i suoi capelli e premute contro la nuca, segue i movimenti del suo polso, geme quando Lorenzo si allontana lasciandolo di nuovo in bilico.

“Ti prego…”

“Ti prego cosa, Giuliano?”

Francesco sale sul letto con loro, bacia Giuliano sulla tempia mentre lo ascolta mormorare disperato: “Fammi venire. Fatemi venire.”

Lorenzo lo solletica solo con i polpastrelli oltre l’inguine, in mezzo alle gambe. “Non era sopravvalutato?”

Giuliano ansima, il respiro che trema mentre si morde le guance e cerca con i fianchi le mani del fratello, ma Lorenzo si tira indietro, non lo accontenta.

“Giuliano?”

“Era una battuta del cazzo, okay? Adesso uno di voi due se ne occupi o almeno lasciatemi fare da solo.”

Francesco ride contro la spalla di Giuliano, scende ancora con le labbra lungo il suo fianco mentre Lorenzo gli dà un ultimo bacio fatto solo di lingua, solo di tentazione.

Francesco e Lorenzo si guardano, decidono senza parole di trovarsi entrambi tra le gambe di Giuliano, le bocche che lo cercano insieme, e Giuliano stringe le lenzuola nei pugni e respira sempre più affannosamente, affonda i denti nel braccio per attutire almeno metà dell’urlo con cui viene sulla lingua di Lorenzo, le labbra di Francesco che ancora lo baciano appena più sotto e gocce chiare che colano sulla sua guancia, che Francesco si asciuga con le dita e poi lecca piano.

Giuliano sta boccheggiando, gli occhi chiusi e preghiere sottili e sconnesse che gli piegano la bocca mentre cerca di riprendere fiato. Lorenzo se lo beve fino all’ultima stilla, causandogli tremori violenti lungo le gambe, e solo allora si gira per baciare Francesco, nella bocca di entrambi il sapore forte di Giuliano che adesso si tira su contro la testiera per lasciare loro spazio sul letto.

Francesco non è sicuro se sia stato lui o se sia Giuliano a finire di spogliare Lorenzo, ma a un certo punto Francesco è piegato sulla sua schiena, sta tracciando i due nei sulle scapole di Lorenzo con le labbra mentre le mani scendono lungo i suoi fianchi e lo stringono, tastano i muscoli che si rilassano sotto le carezze, la pelle che si increspa a causa del respiro di Francesco che si infrange su di lui.

Giuliano allarga le gambe, attira Lorenzo su di sé e lo bacia mentre gli prende l’erezione in mano, lo eccita con gesti volutamente lenti per vendicarsi del trattamento appena subito, e intanto Francesco prepara Lorenzo, le dita umide di lubrificante e saliva tra le natiche, parole sussurrate all’orecchio per chiedergli: “Sei pronto? Sei nostro, Lorenzo?”

“Sì. _Sì._ ”

E poi Francesco gli entra dentro, il sospiro strozzato di Lorenzo che si confonde in un gemito di piacere, un ansito di sollievo mentre inarca il bacino e piega le spalle per andare incontro alle spinte di Francesco, per seguire le mani di Giuliano.

Francesco cerca di andare piano, di far durare a lungo l’incontro tra i loro corpi, ma i mormorii di Lorenzo e le suppliche con cui lo implora di andare più veloce gli fanno perdere la concentrazione, e Francesco si lascia annegare nel calore stretto delle sue gambe, nei brividi che gli irrigidiscono la schiena e lo convincono a spingere più forte, più in fretta.

È il suono frammentato e rauco del suo nome che sfugge alle labbra di Lorenzo mentre lui viene che gli fa annebbiare la vista e gli spezza il fiato a metà. Francesco viene dentro di lui, mordendosi le labbra fino a sentire il sapore ferroso del sangue e con un senso di vertigine che lo spinge ad aggrapparsi a Lorenzo fino a lasciargli i lividi perfetti delle sue dita su un fianco e sulla spalla opposta.

Muove il bacino ancora un paio di volte, cavalca tutta l’onda del piacere finché non lo consuma, finché non resta solo il silenzio interrotto dai sospiri di loro tre e il richiamo solitario di un uccello che sta volando lì fuori nel cielo notturno.

Francesco e Lorenzo si lasciano cadere sul letto, esausti, ognuno a un lato di Giuliano che li stringe tra le braccia con il viso ancora arrossato e l’addome macchiato dal seme di suo fratello.

Se fossero a casa di Francesco, potrebbero trascinarsi in bagno tutti e tre insieme, barcollare sotto la doccia e ricadere nella trappola dei baci, delle carezze, della voglia di non venire divisi. Ma sono qui, e l’asciugamano abbandonato di Giuliano andrà bene lo stesso. Ma più tardi. Più tardi, non adesso. Adesso basta restare fermi ad ascoltarsi respirare, ad ascoltarsi vivere.

Giuliano si addormenta con la mano di Lorenzo ancora infilata tra i suoi capelli e con il braccio sotto alla testa di Francesco. Lui e Lorenzo tendono sempre a rallentare, a farsi prendere dalla stanchezza dopo aver fatto sesso. È Francesco l’unico ad attardarsi con le palpebre ancora alzate, a restare sveglio a guardare loro due che riposano o le ombre che si allungano contro il soffitto.

“Dunque lei non sono riuscita a fartela dimenticare.”

Francesco si gira verso la voce sussurrata di Lorenzo.

“Io riuscirei a farti dimenticare Clarice?”

“Clarice è la madre dei miei figli,” Lorenzo risponde con ovvietà.

“Non l’avresti lasciata comunque, bambini o meno.”

Lorenzo tace per dei lunghi istanti. Francesco riesce quasi a sentire il rumore astratto dei suoi ragionamenti.

“Capisco. Adesso capisco davvero. Quand’eravamo ragazzi non riuscivo a comprendervi, ma adesso penso di sì.” Riprende ad accarezzare i capelli di Giuliano, abbastanza leggero da non svegliarlo ma abbastanza presente da provocare la parvenza di un sorriso sulle labbra addormentate di suo fratello. “Clarice è mia moglie ed è la mia migliore amica, quella che mi ascolta anche quando non me lo merito. È così anche per te e Novella?”

“Sì. È sempre stato così. E non pensavo ci saremmo mai tornati, ma a quanto pare è ancora così. Anche se sto con te e Giuliano, Novella sarà sempre una parte della mia vita.”

Lorenzo annuisce, traccia simboli di carezze sulla fronte di Giuliano il cui respiro rallenta man mano che il sonno si fa sempre più profondo.

“È lo stesso per me e Clarice. Non saprei cosa fare senza di lei.”

“Se stiamo attenti non lo dovrai mai scoprire.”

 

*

 

Domani pomeriggio si riparte, e Francesco non riesce a dormire anche se sono le tre del mattino – _l’angoscia e un po’ di vino_ , pensa distrattamente. Sta ascoltando troppo spesso le playlist italiane di Novella.

È sceso di sotto a cercare Giuliano che non è ancora venuto a letto e l’ha trovato addormentato su uno dei divani del salotto insieme a Bianca e Novella, il televisore fermo sul menù iniziale del terzo dvd dello _Hobbit_. Francesco abbassa il volume e li lascia dormire, risistema giusto lo scialle di Bianca sulle sue spalle per proteggerla un po’ dalla brezza notturna.

Lei fa una smorfia e mormora ancora addormentata: “Gu?”

Francesco sussurra piano, attento a non svegliare nessuno, neppure sua cognata che parla nel dormiveglia: “No, sono Francesco.”

Bianca mugugna e accoccola meglio la testa contro le gambe di Giuliano, sempre ad occhi chiusi. “Mi servono le orchidee per la veranda.”

“Okay.” Francesco cerca di non ridere. “Buonanotte.”

“Le orchidee. Buonanotte.”

Dalla poltrona di fianco al divano, Novella apre mezzo occhio, si accorge di Francesco, accenna a un saluto con la mano e poi si raggomitola su stessa tornando a dormire prima ancora che Francesco possa parlarle, chiederle se abbia voglia di fargli compagnia per una sigaretta prima di andare a letto.

Francesco sospira e recupera il pacchetto di Marlboro dal tavolo della cucina. Qualcuno ha scordato la luce nella stanza accesa.

Esce in giardino, e seduta su una delle sedie e con i piedi allungati sul tavolo in legno in una posa sgangherata e poco elegante che non è da lei, c’è Clarice, il naso raffinato rivolto al cielo trapuntato di stelle.

“Ehi.”

Clarice si volta di scatto e poggia subito i piedi per terra, incrociando le caviglie nel perfetto ritratto di una signorina beneducata, il vestito azzurro a fiori bianchi che non lascia intravedere troppa scollatura e il cerchietto rosso che le tiene la frangetta scostata dalla fronte.

“Ciao, Francesco. Tutto bene?”

Lui stringe solo una spalla, si avvicina a lei per non dover parlare a voce troppo alta mentre tutti gli altri dormono.

“Sì. Cercavo un’ultima sigaretta prima di trascinare Giuliano di sopra.”

“Non riesci ad addormentarti?”

“No. Sarà l’ansia del ritorno. Non ricordo neanche l’ultima volta che sono stato lontano dal lavoro così a lungo.”

Bugiardo, se lo ricorda: l’estate del 2006, con le spiagge di Barcellona e il bagno in mare all’alba dell’ultimo giorno, e Lorenzo e Giuliano con lui.

Dopo quell’anno non ha più avuto persone con cui condividere attimi liberi. Tanto valeva restare a casa a studiare o in ufficio a lavorare e mantenere una parvenza d’ordine mentre colleghi e dipendenti andavano in ferie.

“Per me è colpa del caffè. Ne bevi troppo, Francesco.”

“A questo punto penso che bere meno caffè comprometterebbe l’intera chimica del mio corpo.”

Clarice ride e Francesco le si siede di fianco, le dita che prudono per la voglia di prendere una sigaretta dal pacchetto. “Tu perché sei ancora sveglia?”

Clarice piega la bocca di lato in una smorfia rassegnata. “Piero ha fatto un brutto sogno e ha svegliato anche Maddalena. Quando io e Lorenzo siamo riusciti a calmare entrambi, ormai non avevo più sonno.”

Cadono in un momento di silenzio, entrambi con la testa rivolta verso l’alto a guardare la notte. Le stelle sembrano una polvere lucente gettata nel cielo straordinariamente limpido, e l’aria è frizzante come se da un momento all’altro dovessero arrivare nuvole inaspettate a cancellare il bel tempo e coprire il frinire dei grilli. Tutto sommato è una bella nottata, di quelle pacifiche che non fanno pesare troppo la nostalgia.

Clarice sospira e riabbassa il capo. “Ho incontrato Lucrezia Donati qualche giorno prima che partissimo, sai?”

Francesco fa solo un verso d’assenso, un cenno con il capo per farle capire che sta ascoltando. Controlla che sul tavolo del giardino ci sia ancora il posacenere e sfila la sigaretta dal pacchetto che ha in tasca.

Non vede Lucrezia da anni. Deve averla incrociata per puro errore almeno cinque anni fa, un pomeriggio in cui non sapeva che fare ed era andato al Giardino di Boboli per schiarirsi le idee mentre aspettava che Andrea lo chiamasse.

Clarice continua a parlare. Ha la voce bassa, appena un po’ più roca del solito, forse perché l’aria inaspettatamente fresca di questa sera le ha raffreddato la gola: “È ancora innamorata di Lorenzo, ma non ce l’ho con lei per questo. So che anche lui era innamorato, ma non è più tornato da lei e tanto mi basta. Lucrezia non mi sembra una cattiva persona, ma è troppo presa da se stessa per essere una brava madre. Alla fine io e Lorenzo ci siamo sposati più perché mia suocera voleva dei nipoti e io le andavo bene come nuora che per altro. Io volevo solo farmi una famiglia con qualcuno che avesse scelto me e non il nome dei miei genitori.”

Francesco corruga la fronte. Si porta la sigaretta alla bocca. È un discorso… singolare quello che gli sta facendo Clarice e lui non è sicuro di sapere – o di voler sapere – dove voglia andare a parare.

“Stai dicendo che non ti sei sposata per amore?”

“Ci si sposa per tanti motivi, Francesco, non sempre per ragioni nobili come l’amore. Alcuni si sposano solo per non rimanere soli, altri per convenienza o perché scambiano la complicità e l’affetto per amore vero.” Clarice si ferma un momento per sorridergli serena. “Forse avrei potuto trovare qualcuno che mi amasse come se fossi l’unica al mondo, ma non penso sarei mai riuscita a ricambiare in egual misura. Le uniche persone che amo così sono i miei figli: li metto davanti a tutto e tutti, e lo stesso fa Lorenzo. Per questo io e lui ci siamo capiti. Ci siamo sposati pensando di essere innamorati, e poi in qualche maniera siamo arrivati veramente ad esserlo. Siamo stati fortunati.”

“Siete una bella famiglia,” Francesco ammette, un po’ a malincuore. Non perché non sia contento per loro ma solo perché non sa bene quale sia il suo posto in questo quadro idilliaco. Forse ai bordi della cornice. O forse no, forse è un po’ più vicino al centro, perché Contessina allunga sempre le manine piccole per farsi prendere in braccio da lui quando lo vede, e Piero… Piero non vuole che Francesco vada via.

Francesco si rigira la sigaretta tra le dita, improvvisamente insicuro se sia il caso di accenderla o meno.

Clarice sorride dolcemente e si abbraccia le spalle. “Sai cosa mi promise Lorenzo? Che se ci fossimo sposati, sarei stata l’unica donna nel suo cuore. Per questo ce l’avevo a morte con Lucrezia: credevo che lei fosse risentita con Lorenzo perché pensava che il mio posto spettasse a lei. Invece quando abbiamo parlato l’altro giorno ho scoperto una cosa interessante.”

Francesco percepisce un rivolo freddo colargli lungo la schiena. Si sforza di mantenere una posizione rilassata, ma intanto si sente come se tutti i muscoli del corpo gli si stiano irrigidendo fino a bloccargli il respiro.

“Sarebbe?”

“Lorenzo ha lasciato Lucrezia prima che io e lui ci fidanzassimo. O lei ha lasciato lui, raccontano due versioni discordanti. Non è successo molto prima che io e Lorenzo ci mettessimo assieme, ma ad ogni modo non è perché lui abbia tenuto il piede in due scarpe tra me e lei che Lucrezia non lo perdona. È perché aveva saputo di voi due.”

Il brivido freddo che lo aveva colpito prima diventa una secchiata violenta che lo raggela.

Francesco alza lo sguardo verso Clarice con il cuore in gola e non riesce a interpretare la sua espressione tranquilla. La bocca piegata in una smorfietta divertita cozza troppo fragorosamente con quel che Clarice gli sta dicendo.

“Tu usi un dopobarba molto particolare, sai? Non l’avevo riconosciuto all’inizio. È stata quella volta che hai portato a casa Giuliano e hai preso in braccio Maddalena che me ne sono accorta e ho collegato da dove venisse quel profumo che sentivo su Lorenzo. Non ci avevo mai fatto molto caso prima perché, insomma, è un profumo da uomo, no?”

Francesco prende un respiro profondo per recuperare almeno un barlume di calma. In verità gli trema il cuore nel petto e sente lo stomaco stringersi e annodarsi sempre più a ogni momento che passa. È sul punto di sentirsi male.

Solo la notte scorsa ha detto a Lorenzo che sarebbero stati attenti. Che ce l’avrebbero fatta, che lui e Clarice erano al sicuro. E invece Francesco ha mandato tutto a puttane ancora tre mesi fa e lui neanche lo immaginava.

“Cosa… cosa vuoi fare? Devo…”

No, non ci riesce. Non ci riesce a finire la frase.

Clarice scuote la testa. “Niente, non ho intenzione di fare niente, e non devi farlo neanche tu. Lorenzo ha promesso sarei stata la sua unica donna, ma non ha mai parlato di altri uomini. Certo, non credo stesse coscientemente pensando a te in quel momento, o forse sì, ma sta di fatto che sia lui che Giuliano sono più felici da quando tu sei tornato, e miei bambini ti adorano. Quindi perché voglio bene a mio marito e amo i miei figli, non ti chiedo niente.”

“Perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo allora?”

Clarice stringe le labbra e c’è un tono combattivo e orgoglioso nelle sue parole: “Perché voglio che sappiate che non sono una stupida. C’è già Giuliano che è convinto che io capisca tutto a metà solo perché ho fede in Dio nonostante le brutture del mondo, ma non posso sopportare che tu e Lorenzo pensiate lo stesso.”

“Non lo abbiamo mai pensato. Lorenzo non avrebbe mai sposato una stupida.”

Una donna innocente, forse – più innocente di Lorenzo che sembra puro solo se non lo conosci, solo se non sai come sorrida quando sa di averti messo alle strette – o una donna remissiva che lo accompagnasse ovunque senza fiatare, ma mai una stupida.

Clarice sembra sia innocente che remissiva, e sotto lo strato di gentilezze e sorrisi è forse rimasta davvero innocente, ma non remissiva, non docile. Nessuno che faccia parte della famiglia dei Medici può essere meno che un leone.

Clarice annuisce, soddisfatta della sua risposta. Appoggia un dito alle labbra, guardinga.

“Tu ami Lorenzo?”

Francesco serra il pugno in cui tiene stretto l’accendino.

“Sì,” lascia uscire con un sospiro colpevole, ma la guarda negli occhi mentre lo ammette. Non è amare Lorenzo che lo fa sentire in torto, perché ormai l’ha capito che non può comandare ai suoi sentimenti di fare quel che vuole. Il problema di Francesco è che oltre ad amare Lorenzo, lo _vuole_ , e non è disposto a mettere a tacere questo desiderio.

“E ami Giuliano?”

“Sì.”

Clarice annuisce ancora, si mordicchia il pollice mentre soppesa i pensieri. “Capisco. Non è qualcosa con cui sono familiare, questi tipi di relazione intendo. Ma se ami mio marito e ami mio cognato, in cuor mio non me la sento di condannarti, specialmente perché loro ti amano a loro volta. Con il senno di poi, avrei dovuto capirlo immediatamente che se mai tu fossi tornato sarebbe stato per entrambi.”

Francesco si agita sulla sedia, stringe la sigaretta con un po’ troppa inquietudine e la cartina bianca si piega. “Io non voglio portarti via Lorenzo. Se anche ne fossi in grado, non lo farei. E in ogni caso non posso perché Lorenzo non abbandonerebbe mai te e i bambini.”

“Lo so. E ti credo.” Clarice avvicina la mano a Francesco, come se volesse posargli una mano sul braccio, ma alla fine si porta semplicemente le dita alla bocca e pizzica il labbro nervosamente prima di rimettersi a sedere composta. “Vedi, penso sia questa la vera differenza tra me e Lucrezia, forse anche la differenza tra te e lei, tra noi due e qualunque amante possa avere avuto Lorenzo in passato: tu ed io vediamo Lorenzo per com’è veramente, pregi e difetti, e lo capiamo. Capiamo anche che è in grado di amare più di una persona senza che questo significhi tradire una delle due. Credo che Lucrezia invece vedesse in lui solo ciò che Lorenzo voleva mostrare, e quando l’immagine che aveva di lui si è scontrata con la realtà, non è stata capace di comprenderne l’interezza.”

Francesco inspira profondamente, si accende la sigaretta che ha ormai spiegazzato a forza di rigirarsela tra le dita. Portarsela alla bocca e aspirare è una liberazione, gli sembra persino di riuscire a pensare più lucidamente.

“Non saprei dirti. Io e Lucrezia non ci siamo mai piaciuti, nemmeno quando eravamo ragazzini e andavamo a scuola. Lei era una ragazza bellissima–”

“Lo è ancora. Una donna bellissima. Il suo attuale marito sta facendo carte false per tenersela stretta.”

Francesco inspira una boccata di fumo. Lo spavento che Clarice gli ha appena fatto prendere sta sortendo i suoi effetti, e Francesco si sente improvvisamente stanco.

“Sì. Ma anche se Lucrezia avrà sicuramente le sue qualità, non è mai stata in grado di comprendere Lorenzo. Non riusciva a stargli al passo nemmeno allora, e Lorenzo non avrebbe mai potuto stare con qualcuno che non fosse brillante quanto lui.”

Clarice sbuffa. “Non hai bisogno di complimentarti con me solo perché ti permetto di condividere il letto con mio marito.”

“Per quello non sto a farti complimenti. Dovrei ringraziarti, piuttosto.”

“A buon rendere.”

Clarice lo dice con un sorriso, una genuinità negli occhi che gli assicura che non lo sta supportando per un tornaconto personale ma solo perché le stanno davvero a cuore la pace e la serenità della sua famiglia, la felicità di Lorenzo.

Francesco prende dalla tasca dei jeans il pacchetto di Marlboro e sfila una seconda sigaretta, tendendogliela. “Ne vuoi una?”

Clarice corruccia le labbra. “Non ho mai fumato prima d’ora,” gli risponde.

Non è un no.

“Può essere la tua prima. Prometto di non giudicare se tossirai o ti farà schifo.”

“Non ce la farò mai a fumarla tutta. Facciamo a metà?”

Francesco scrolla le spalle e sorride. “Okay. Non sarebbe la prima volta che nasce un’amicizia da una sigaretta smezzata.”

Appoggia la sua sigaretta sul posacenere e si porta quella per Clarice alle labbra, la accende per lei prima di passargliela.

Lei la prende tra dita leggere, come se non sapesse nemmeno quanto possa pesare. “Ah no?”

Francesco ripensa al giro di accendini e pacchetti stropicciati con cui lui, Novella e Giuliano si salutavano la mattina a scuola, alle sigarette che Andrea gli rubava a Roma come tangente perché gli stava insegnando a suonare la chitarra. Ripensa all’unica volta in cui Guglielmo provò a fumare mentre lui e Francesco erano soli sul terrazzo e suo fratello gli disse che si era innamorato di Bianca Medici e non sapeva che fare.

“No. Di solito porta bene.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le descrizioni di Giuliano in questo capitolo sono gentilmente fornite dai miei sentimenti mitologico-arturiani going rampant. L'angst invece è tutta colpa sua, come al solito.  
> Le "tre del mattino, l'angoscia e un po' di vino" è una falsa citazione da [Caro il mio Francesco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Li4ZUglPDjo) di Ligabue. La citazione precisa è "Sarà che anche qui le quattro del mattino, sarà che anche qui l'angoscia e un po' di vino."  
> “Chi corre troppo, inciampa” è una mini-citazione da _Romeo and Juliet_ di Shakespeare perché comunque sto mettendo troppo poca enfasi sul fatto che Giuliano De' Medici era storicamente un appassionato di arte e poesia quanto il fratello Lorenzo.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gli ostacoli del cuore (Quante cose che non sai di me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911625) by [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae)




End file.
